


Steak is a Good Rival

by Red_Writes_Stuff



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Writes_Stuff/pseuds/Red_Writes_Stuff
Summary: Red Wine meets a blast from the past through Spaghetti and he recruits the help of a certain hot-headed, horned Food Soul for assistance.But why did he have to also get a crush on the redheaded Food Soul?!





	Steak is a Good Rival

Steak and Red Wine have always had a turmulous relationshp. They barbed at each other with hurtful words that never quite hit their marks. They cared for each other the best they could in their offensive and defensive roles, both loyal to their Master Attendant.

They were working in the restaurant for now, since Ume Ochazuke and Popcorn were in the Ice Arena. Their Master Attendant had gone to go and summon a new Food Soul to add to their roster.

Red Wine did not expect to see a familiar face.

It was Spaghetti. The man who ruined his life figuratively.

He stiffened up and he grabbed Steak’s arm in a surprisingly strong grip.

“Hey! What's the big idea, Red Wine--” Steak exclaimed in alarm.

Red Wine cut him off with a desperate look. “Look, I now we haven't said anything nice to each other for years, and this is a bit sudden, but could you hold my hand and pretend to be my partner for the next few minutes?”

Steak raised an eyebrow at Red Wine. “Why?”

Red Wine looked at Steak with fear in his eyes, something that Steak had never really seen in his rival. “Because my ex is over there and I can't be on my own for this. So let's just pretend we aren't mortal enemies, okay?”

Steak glanced at the newcomer and he wrapped his arm around Red Wine’s waist, glaring at the offending Food Soul.

Red Wine's face felt hot, and it wasn't due to the heat radiating off of Steak’s body. Or was it? Oh… Steak was complimenting his form in battle, making sure to be loud enough for Spaghetti to hear him. Red Wine’s head was rested against Steak’s shoulder.

Red Wine felt dizzy when Steak finally let him go once Spaghetti had left. Was that a hint of pink on Steak’s cheeks he spotted? No, that cannot be right…

Red Wine cleared his throat to thank Steak, but Steak left quickly. Red Wine felt a twinge in his chest. Disappointment? No, it couldn't be.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on my Food Fantasy Amino~~  
> __________  
> http://aminoapps.com/p/7gyrj8


End file.
